keinettfandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
Welcome to the Keinett PvP wiki page. Rules Server Rules still apply. *Be respectful to all players and staffs. *All bugs and glitches must be reported to staff immediately. *No building on top of the nether. *The use of multiple accounts is not allowed, especially to gain extra benefits and/or evade discipline. *Do NOT place any blocks outside world border or it will be removed. *Do NOT go outside the border, you are probably going to be instantly killed if you do. But if you do manage to find a way to go outside it, do NOT do it. *Nether portal traps is NOT allowed. *No excessive use of caps. This means capitalizing multiples words or characters. One or two words are fine, no more. *No profanity. The use of offensive names or language is prohibited. *No spamming. This includes teleport or faction requests. *Hacking, cheating or abusing glitches is NOT allowed. *Do NOT advertise other servers. Avoid talking about other servers in game, use other places to do it. *Do NOT ask staff for ranks, items, money, etc. *This is an English speaking server. So, please, use English in Shout. *Do NOT give out other's personal information. It will result in a ban. *Autocliker is NOT allowed. *ANYTHING that acts as an AFK machine is NOT allowed. Anything that you use to avoid getting kicked by the auto-kicker might result in a ban. *Using ender pearls or anything else to glitch through walls is NOT allowed. *The Damage Indicator Mod is NOT allowed. *Minimaps that shows entities or the underground are NOT allowed. *The use of any Mod that gives you an unfair advantage over the other players is NOT allowed (some examples, but not limited to: xray, damage indicators, fast break, auto-armor, kill-aura, etc.). *The use of xray is NOT allowed. If you get caught using xray, the punishment will be harsh. Depending, it might result in a permanent ban. *Machines or anything that causes significant lag to the server are NOT allowed. Avoid complex redstone systems. Avoid high number of items lying on the ground. *Excessive hackusations will not be tolerated. Tell a staff. (If you really know that a player is hacking, tell a staff, do NOT harrass the player) *Helping, aiding, hiding or being benefited by a hacker and not reporting is NOT allowed. *Chat Replication is NOT allowed. This means when a player tries to replicate an instance of chat that doesn't belong to their own. This includes, but is not limited to Server Alerts, ban messages, personal messages, etc. Some jokes are harmless, but don't abuse it. Informations *The PVP server is a factions server meaning that Griefing, raiding, player traps (besides the nether portal trap), player killing are allowed, in the PVP server there will be many factions and the main goal is to level up to the highest rank using coins, gained by selling items at the shop at spawn. *Staff are given the right to determine what is and is not allowed about most of the rules above. If you feel that a punishment was wrong, you can make a ban/mute appeal here. *Repeat offenders are subject to a permanent mute or ban. *You can only change your name if you are already premium or are buying a premium account. Your PvP rank/money/etc will only be transfered ONCE. If you decide to change your name again, your account data will not be transfered. *You can make a ban/mute request here. Nether Portal Traps This is where you block off your nether portal. When blocking off your nether portal, please make sure there is at least one block a player can walk onto. Otherwise a player who enters that portal will get stuck, unable to type anything. List of permitted/banned mods This list does not contain every approved or banned mods, if you are unsure about a mod, ask a staff before using it. Permitted: *Direction hud; *5zig; *Optifine; *Armour hud; *Shaders; *Gamma/Brightness mods; * Not Permitted: *Hacked Clients; *Minimaps; *Damage indicator; *Auto Tool (auto switch); *X-ray (including modified texture packs that mimic x-ray); *Macros (that gives an unfair advantage, eg: macro to prevent being auto-kicked); *Chests Tracers; *Auto-Sneaker; *SafeWalk; *Auto-Armor; *FastBreak; *FastBuild; Category:Servers